


Names

by sailoreyes67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, crazy!Cas, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailoreyes67/pseuds/sailoreyes67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam." "Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

“Sam.” Cas says. He doesn’t exactly choke on the word, but it slips out lighter than he meant to. Well, he couldn’t help it. It’s the first time he’s seen Sam, it feels like the first time he’s he’s ever seen Sam. He wants to say, _You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,_ but he doesn’t.  
  
“Hey, Castiel.” Sam says. His words fall out of his mouth and shatter Cas’ unspoken ones, and they both fly around Castiel’s head like a million, million birds.  
  
  
“What are you doing here, Cas?” Sam asks softly, his hand reaching out as if to touch him and then falling away, back to Sam’s side.  
  
Cas swallows. Shrugs. “I, uh… let’s take a walk!”  
  
“Cas.” Sam says again, and his name sounds beautiful falling out of Sam’s mouth. “What’s up?”  
  
“Or just sit here. I could blow out the light—-”  
  
“No.” Sam says. Cas flinches. Sam says it more calmly. “No.” (Feet shuffle against the floor and it’s music. It’s music.)  
  
“It’s okay. It doesn’t matter why you’re here.”  
  
“Sam.” Cas says. (Cas answers.)  
  
  
“Cas.” Sam breathes against his neck, his chest, his breath hot against his skin.  
  
“Sam.” Cas whispers, holding the sounds in his mouth for a moment before releasing them into the air. They're precious to him. The most precious things.  
  
They kiss. Cas’ fingers tangle in Sam’s hair like honey.  
  
  
“Brought you something.”  
  
Sam jumps. “Cas!”  
  
He smiles and whisper-shouts back. “Sam!”  
  
Dear God, Cas could fall apart from the sheer beauty of Sam’s smile.  
  
He coughs. He looks away.  
  
He has brought Sam untreated Chinese silk thread, straight from silkworms, but it suddenly doesn’t seem that special.  
  
Still, Sam holds it like it’s a precious gift. “Thanks, Cas.”  
  
 _(You’re welcome. Thank you for not laughing. I’m sorry.)_ Cas kisses him.  
  
Sam kisses back, pulling him closer, hands strong on the back of Castiel’s head. Cas mouths against Sam’s neck, falls down on top of him, and Sam flips them over and presses him to the floor.  
  
  
“Sam.” Cas says, running his hands over Sam’s chest and hair and face and stomach and arms and legs and nose and mouth. “SamSamSamSamSamSamSamSamSamSamSamS

amSam!” he can’t seem to stop saying it.

“Castiel.” Sam breathes back at him. “Castiel, Castiel, Castiel.”

They devour each other.

 

“Sam.”

“Cas.”

“Sam.” Cas isn’t crying. He isn’t.

“Cas.”

 

His name isn’t Castiel.

“Don’t call me that.” he growls into Sam’s hot skin as he comes. As he shoots all over his own face and Sam’s, ass clenching against his will as Sam empties something warm and wet inside it.

They yell.

Sam’s arms are wrapped around him, warm and huge and supportive. He is an ant, inside them. Small enough to disappear.

“Why not?” Sam asks gently, tracing his finger across Castiel’s jaw, down the length of his neck.

It takes a moment for him to remember what Sam is talking about.

“I just want to be… love.” he chokes out into the warm, sweaty solidness of Sam’s chest.

“Well then.” Sam says. “Love.”

_Love._ He sighs.


End file.
